Exorcist
|} |} Ability List ACOLYTE '' |} |- | With your sight enhanced, so does your sense of purpose. You see dangers that others do not, and so you must protect them. The Lord meets you halfway, binding your higher faith with a protective embrace which matches your inner reverence with your outer appearance and allows you to deal with such dangers directly. |} |- | Your Sanctive form empowers you with the ability to inflict pain onto lowly creatures with the might of your will. |} ''DISCIPLE '' |- | To exterminate such creatures, you must first catch them. Through your hands, Arcana takes shape, bellowing out into dimensional line shapes which can trap creatures within it. |} |} |} |- | The Lord shows you how to exterminate some of these creatures for good by sealing them into an object of your desire. With this knowledge and power, your true calling can begin. |} ''MASTER |- | Your will is such that you are now able to become a creature's master for a short time. |} Exorcists fight, trap, or exterminate certain pests like ghosts, companions, demons, and magic creations. History Exorcism joined the power pact shortly after the creation of the Chaos Cult. When the Coven of Chaos was established, the Hive faced a new project: Demonic Temptation. Many feared the practices of the new coven were too reckless and may bring about the Hive's downfall. To combat these seemingly untouchable creatures, members Deathcult asked Malmarax for His guidance. He answered with the birth of a new animastic: Exorcism. Exorcism was meant to be the Hive's strongest line of defense against otherworldly forces. Its defining feature is the ability to make contact with otherwise unkillable creatures and banish them from their own will. Archanimasts and Prominent Figures John Creation, Roleplay, and References Exorcists use Sanctive Form, a transformation that allows them to perform certain abilities. You are required to make references for your Sanctive Form. Please use the guides below to create your references and submit them. Earning Your Power Exorcists are taught by other Exorcists or by Malmarax. It is one of the few animastics that God Himself fully instructs. Combat Mechanics An Exorcist's primary strength lies in disabling magic companions from a target's fighting party. Their secondary strength is exterminating magical pests such as ghosts or demons. Their tertiary strength is to directly oppose niche but powerful classes of magic which perform illusionary, emotional, or otherwise untouchable attacks. Playability Exorcism is the hardest Animastic to play. It requires the player to utilize quick, keen, and broad knowledge about most (if not all) elemental/animastic abilities and magical creatures. However, once learned, it is one of the most difficult power classes to effectively counter. Roll Class This Animastic relies heavily on rolls to maintain consistent fairness over powerful abilities. Remember to name your roll before making it, and that failing a roll still means you must emote its outcome! Transparent Life Forms This is a term which describes Ghosts, Magic-Me's, Conduit Objects, Demons, Familiars, or Companions/Unowned Wild Creatures (which are biologically affected by Corruption or Arcana). Some TLF-specific abilities can also effect targets when using certain powers such as invisibility or transmutation. Each TLF-specific ability will have a list of every entity and power type that can be effected, which will change with each ability. Animastic Ascents |- |8 |Interact with imprisoned TLFs without having to release them. New Ability: |- |9 |When a TLF is successfully imprisoned, it is in your judiciary to strike a deal with it for its service. If successful, the TLF will become rightfully bound to you and serve you as its master. This will only work on TLFs who are sentient. |} __NOEDITSECTION____NONEWSECTIONLINK__